Clean room garments worn by workers in special sensitive environments, such as industrial clean rooms of manufacturers of semiconductors, integrated circuits, etc. or bio-clean rooms of the food and pharmaceutical industries, must emit a low number of airborne particulates. Garments used in clean rooms feature anti-dust, anti-particulate, anti-static, and sweat-absorbency properties. Many clean room garments are made of a synthetic material, such as a polyester material.
One design consideration in manufacturing a clean room garment is the extent to which the garment will emit particles or particulates into the air of a clean room. Another design consideration is the extent to which a garment meets clean room requirements while still having desired functionality.